


The Thorny Path

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare night together makes Elijah think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thorny Path

Sean lay beside him, deep in sleep. Elijah drew the blanket over his naked shoulder and tucked it around him before nestling against his side with a contented sigh.

It wasn't often that Sean was able to spend the night. Between the complications of their often-conflicting schedules and Sean's family obligations, arranging an entire night together was a very thorny path.

But when it did happen, it was glorious. There was nothing, Elijah decided, quite so emotionally satisfying as spending the whole night wrapped in your lover's arms, especially if it wasn't a thing that happened all that often. The emptiness of those other nights made it special and, well... precious.

He'd never ask for it. It was a point of pride for Elijah that he never asked Sean for anything. But somehow that very reticence seemed to create within his lover an almost desperate desire to give him every possible moment that he could manage.

At times this made Sean reckless, and Elijah knew it had to create problems at home. He had always suspected that Chris knew much more about his relationship with her husband than she let on. The deep well of her eyes when she looked at him spoke more eloquently than words about the terrible loss she _knew_ she had suffered because Elijah Wood existed in this world. But the three of them maintained a delicate balance born of necessity. It never quite tipped into revelation, but hovered always on a razor-thin edge of unspoken awareness.

Sean and Elijah never discussed it. Their time together was a fantasy world where no one existed other than the two of them. And now, as Elijah felt Sean's arms tighten around him, drawing him even closer... he knew that this was exactly how he wanted it to be.


End file.
